


Dreams of a Phoenix

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dreams, F/M, Green Eyes, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot about River Phoenix, based on a dream I had about him at the age of five..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Idahophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers.. :) Well, here’s a new oneshot I cooked up, and it’s dedicated to River Jude Phoenix. I believe his star will shine for all time. I was only five when he died in 1993. However, I never got the chance to meet him. This is based on a dream I had when I was five. It came back to me a few days earlier.
> 
> The lyrics to Until Now by River belong with their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Dreams of a Phoenix

_Until now_  
_ I’ve been blind_  
_ Until now,_  
_ I’ve been wasting time_

_I’ve been lost_  
_ on streets of plenty_  
_ I’ve been tossed_  
_ on icy seas_  
_ And all I’ve crossed_  
_ ain’t worth a quarter_  
_ It’s muddy water_  
_ until now_

_There’s a light_  
_ that shines forever_  
_ There's a light_  
_ that shines for me_

_There’s a light_  
_ my footsteps guiding_  
_ For I’ve been hiding_  
_ until now_  
~River Phoenix, **Until Now**

When I was little — about five, I think — that’s when I had the first dream of him that I remember. I was in my room, quietly sitting on my bed.

I was wearing a dark blue dress with white tights. Black Mary Janes adorned my feet.

Suddenly I felt very… worried about something… or maybe confused. I wasn’t sure which.

I looked around. But then I remembered my parents were out for a walk.

Being young, I showed fear, although I tried my best to hide it. And for a five-year-old, I was doing a pretty good job of doing so, too. There was a slight chill from the open window there, even though it was mid-June, but as I thought about closing it, I noticed a strange mist right outside. It didn’t seem to be anywhere but right outside my window, and it moved as though with a purpose. But this was not how such things were supposed to behave, and so I assumed it must be my eyes, tired and strained from so much thinking that made me believe I was seeing this.

But it appeared almost as if the mist was creeping in through the open window, and then inside the room. I felt it circle around me, and knew that this must not be something I had imagined, for the mist felt icy against my skin. Then it seemed to swirl in the center of the room, to solidify…

Now I knew I had to be imagining this! For the mist seemed to change form, becoming a tall figure standing before me…

No, I was surely not imagining this, though how this man got into my bedroom, I had no idea. I gallantly fought the panic that threatened to overwhelm me, knowing that it would do me no good, and that, if this man was a robber, it could only hurt me to panic.

“Who are you, and what are you doing in my bedroom?” I asked, my voice shaking, but only slightly.

He didn’t answer my question, but instead extended a hand to me. “Miss Abigail Watson, I am delighted to meet you.”

His voice was rich, with an accent I recognized from somewhere but had difficulty placing, making each syllable heavy, sensual. The moonlight made his skin appear pale, deathly so, except for his lips, which were vividly red even in the dim light. And there was something that looked terribly like blood at the corner of his mouth…

I shuddered and drew back, pressing myself against the headboard. I felt naked and vulnerable wearing only my dress, and I was now certain that this man — if he indeed was a man in truth and not some other being — meant no good will towards me.

“What are you?” I whispered, my voice all but failing me. “You cannot be a human, for no human can… turn themselves into mist… if that is indeed what you did, and it was not merely my imagination playing tricks on me…”

He smiled, and his eyeteeth were pointed, making them look like fangs. “It is true that I am not human, and that most would call me a demon… and everything you believe you see now is just as it appears.”

_I am dreaming. I fell asleep while thinking of my parents and I am dreaming about all of this. There are no green-eyed demons with seductive voices in my bedroom,_ I thought to myself.

He moved to my side, though I was not sure exactly how, for he did not seem to have taken a step. I froze, feeling unable to move as he reached out and ran a hand over my neck.

His touch was as cold as ice, making me shiver but also thrilling me strangely. I wanted to pull away, and nearly managed to do so, to break out of this strange spell I felt I was under. But then he spoke, his voice quiet.

“Don’t be afraid, my dear. I’m not going to hurt you. However, I need for you to stop moving those lips now.”

The sound of his voice stopped me from pulling away, and I closed my eyes. Then he lowered his mouth to my neck, kissing the exposed vein there…

But what he meant when he said _“However, I need for you to stop moving those lips now”_, I had no idea.

Had I been talking too much? I didn’t know.

I then asked, “What? Why?”

He began caressing my cheek, and I felt my breath catch in my throat at that combined with his voice. “I heard from your parents of your intelligence, and I saw your picture, which your father carries around with him. You may not be beautiful by today’s standards, but you have a beauty nevertheless.”

“I do?” I asked.

He nodded. “When I came to watch you, as I was intrigued by you, I saw in you a spark of something, something I rarely see in anyone, and never in mortals — especially children. I wanted, needed to possess that, to preserve it for eternity in a state beyond death. And it is clear that you deserve that darkness too, that you cannot reach your potential in the squalid realm of humanity.”

Then I opened my eyes, and he was gone. His words, however, rang in my mind.

_“You may not be beautiful by today’s standards, but you have a beauty nevertheless.”_

I bit my lower lip, thinking as I lay in my bed...

* * *

As Abigail lay there, the actor from her dream — River Phoenix — was watching her from the shadows. A smile slithered across his lips as he thought of her beauty. Then he lingered long enough to blow her a swift kiss before he finally turned and vanished into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
